This invention relates to an improved device for sorting and counting a plurality of cans.
Many states have enacted can and bottle deposit laws which require merchandisers to charge a deposit for each beverage can and bottle sold. When the contents of the can or bottle have been emptied, the customer returns the can or bottle to the retail outlet and receives a return deposit.
The cans and bottles are then collected and taken to a central location where they are sorted and counted. Then appropriate credits are given to the retail outlets by each of the various manufacturers of the beverages.
One task which must be accomplished at the central location is the sorting and counting of the cans. This requires sorting the cans by manufacturer and tallying the number of cans returned for each manufacturer. Once this has been done, then the manufacturer can give the appropriate credit amount to the retail outlet from which the cans came.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved device for sorting and counting a plurality of cans which are comprised of several categories.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which provides swift and accurate means for sorting and counting the cans.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which permits a large number of cans to be sorted and counted at once.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.